nyesel
by byeolie
Summary: kalo udah kejadian, ya mau gimana lagi? [lai guanlin. yoo seonho. guanho. produce101. wannaone] high school series #2 warn: lowercase, harsh word, non-baku


seonho kira semua akan baik-baik saja setelah guanlin pergi,

 **tapi seonho salah.**

.

produce 101 ; mnet

guanho, au-setting, oneshoot

* * *

 **nyesel**

* * *

 **guanlin:** ini yang namanya seonho bukan?

 **seonho:** y knp?

 **guanlin:** gue guanlin, anak 10-3

 **seonho:** o

 **guanlin:** kenalin diri lo juga dong hehe

 **seonho:** tp lo udh knl gw

 **guanlin:** ih cuek banget sih

 **guanlin:** imutnya nambah deh hehe

 **block?**

 **yes** | no

.

"ANJIR SEONHO CURANG"

"CURANG DARI MANANYA GOBLO. LO NYA YANG LAMA"

seonho sama jinyoung kalo udah di kasih game ya dunia berasa milik berdua. ciaaaa (eh ini bukan audisi biskuat kok). untung daehwi lagi ngga disini, kalo daehwi ikutan gendang telinga orang-orang yang asik ngantin pencah nanti.

jinyoung ngerogoh sakunya buat ngambil dompet, makin kesel sama seonho ngeliat dia udah ngulurin tangan minta duit. "buat beli ciki aja ya?" seonho cemberut terus gelengin kepala, "mana kenyang gue kalo cuma makan ciki! isinya angin doang!"

terpaksa jinyoung ngeluarin duit lima ribu, "dah nih soto buat lo." seonho langsung melukin si jinyoung, ngabain samuel yang ada di hadapannya. dia tertarik waktu ngeliat pop up oa di hape seonho. maklum lah samuel saking selonya sering banget bacain pm dari oa.

samuel asik ngescroll room chat line seonho sampe dia nemuin pm nya guanlin. karena kepo dan kebetulan seonho lagi ribut sama jinyoung, samuel buka tuh pm.

isinya kosong.

tapi ada tulisan,

tambah | buka blokir | laporkan

lah, guanlin diblokir si seonho nih?

"elah ho, lo kenapa ngeblokir guanlin dah?" samuel akhirnya ngelerai keributan seonho dan jinyoung. yang dipanggil cuma ngedikkin bahu tapi jinyoung yang kepo malah ambil alih hapenya seonho. "lah iya, lo ngeblokir guanlin nih? gila."

seonho kesel ngerasa di pojokin, "yaelah napa sih, ngeblokir doang gue ga sampe ngebunuh." jawaban seonho bikin geleng-geleng kedua temennya. "guanlin ini anak hitz bego, banyak orang yg mau di pm sama dia tapi lo malah ngeblock guanlin."

penjelasan samuel ngga bikin seonho nyesel karena udah ngeblock dia. seonho tetep aja kekeuh ngga mau buka blokir waktu ditanya jinyoung, "lo pada ga tau alesan gue ngeblokir si khongguan ini sih" belum juga kenal seonho udah ngasih nama ejekan ke guanlin. pinter emang:)

samuel kepo. meski seme dia ini suka ngegibah gengs, mungkin kebanyakan pdkt sama daehwi. "emang kenapa si guanlin?" seonho udah ancang-ancang mau siap cerita tapi jinyoung berbisik

"mampus." seonho sama samuel langsung noleh ke jinyoung yang udah naruh hapenya seonho di meja.

tambah | **buka blokir** | laporkan

bangsat si jinyoung mah.

"LO NGAPAIN ELAHHH"

"EH SORRY GUE GA SENGAJA. KEPENCET ITU, SUMPAH"

"WADUH HO, SIAP-SIAP DI CHAT LAGI"

mereka bertiga ribut di pojokan kantin. ngga peduli sama tatapan kakak kelas yang ada di kantin. seonho ngejambakin rambut jinyoung sampe ngaduh kesakitan, samuel malah ketawa sambil nabok-nabok meja. wong edyan:(

"udah deh mending lo cerita, kenapa lo ngeblock guanlin?" samuel akhirnya ngelerai perkelahian jinyoung sama seonho. kalo ngga dilerai secepat mungkin nanti jinyoung bakalan botak, terus kak jihoon jadi ngga cinta lagi deh:( eh.

"dia bilang gue imut."

terus mengheningkan cipta.

 _yaelah ini penulisnya seneng banget mengheningkan cipta ya?_

"ANJIR KAYAK BEGITUAN AJA LO BLOCK? HAHAHAHA CEWE-CEWE JUGA MAU KALI DIGITUIN SAMA GUANLIN."

"ANJING LO, GUE COWO BUKAN CEWE. KAGA USAH TERIAK JUGA BEGO."

seonho malu banget, ya gimana ngga malu? orang tadi samuel jelas-jelas teriak nama guanlin sampe satu kantin langsung diem dan noleh ke mereka. samuel langsung minta maaf sambil nahan ketawa. "gue kirain ada apaan njir, taunya kayak begituan doang"

"duh guanlin, gitu aja di bilang imut." seonho langsung mendelik ke arah jinyoung, tak luput samuel pun. seonho ngedeketin jinyoung, maksudnya?

"sorry ya ho, kemaren itu guanlin mainin hape gue dan ngebuka galeri. terus dia nunjuk foto lo dan nanya ini siapa, ya gue kasih tau lah nama lo! kirain gue ga bakal sampe di pm gitu,"

"terus?"

"dia nanya id line lo apa. ya gue kasih ㅡeh." jinyoung nutup mulut pake kedua tangannya. seonho di depannya udah nahan emosi, di sampingnya malah ada samuel yang nahan ketawa kayak nahan boker hng.

"JINYOUNG TAI EMANG."

"SORRY HO GUE LUPA. GUE JUGA GA MIKIR DIA BAKALAN NGEPM LO."

"EH HOOOO SUMPAH BUKAN GUE YANG NYURUH NGEPM LO BEGITU."

"BANYAK BACOT LO TAIII"

samuel malah pergi ninggalin mereka ke kios soto, "buk sotonya satu ya. es jeruk, janlup." dia malah asik mesen soto pake uangnya jinyoung.

.

kebiasaan yang wajib dilakuin saat pulang sekolah itu main basket, karena seonho dan jinyoung itu anak basket sedang samuel bukan jadi dia cuma main satu putaran doang. sisanya seonho lawan jinyoung sampe kakak-kakak kelas ada yang nontonin.

tapi hari ini jinyoung absen. dia dipanggil ke ruang guru buat ngomongin tentang olimpiade sains yang dia ikutin minggu depan. kalo jinyoung ngga ada biasanya seonho ditemenin samuel, sayangnya samuel harus pulang cepet gara-gara mau jemput mamanya daehwi bareng anaknya.

seonho anti pulang cepet club. dia mau ngabisin sorenya di lapangan sekolah yang emang buka sampe jam enam sore, akhirnya seonho main basket sendirian.

"hai,"

baru mau ngeshoot tiba-tiba ada yang manggil, padahal dia sendirian dan yang nontonin dia itu agak jauh jaraknya. pas dia nengok, seonho kaget

"siapa ya?"

anjir, kirain kenal:(

"kenalan dulu dong, guanlin 10-3." seonho mendengus ketika ingat siapa dia. seonho balik ngeshoot dan main basket tanpa peduliin si guanlin. udah agak lama diabain tapi tetep aja guanlin nungguin dia, seonho makin ngga enak. akhirnya dia samperin tuh orang, duduk disebelahnya sambil ngatur napas "seonho 10-4." guanlin yang denger langsung senyum ganteng.

guanlin ngeraih kotak teh terus dilempar ke arah seonho, "seonho ya. nih, buat lo. ga usah makasih hehe" seonho ngedipin matanya berkali-kali terus mendecih "siapa juga yang mau bilang makasih ke lo," guanlin bukannya marah malah ketawa. dia berdiri dan ngedeketin seonho terus ngusak rambutnya.

"lucu banget kalo lagi malu hehe."

waduh, ambyar ngga nih si seonho?

seonho diem aja sambil nyeruput tehnya, diem-diem pipinya udah merah. guanlin ngga nyadar kalo suaranya waktu dia bilang lucu berefek lebih ke seonho. padahal seonho udah misuh-misuh waktu guanlin bilang imut di pm. "ga pulang, ho?" seonho buang kotak tehnya ke tempat sampah terus ikutan berdiri, "ini mau pulang"

"bareng gue yuk?"

haduh, lin lo baru kenalan sama seonho udah ngajak pulang bareng aja:)

seonho diem agak mikir sebentar. biasanya dia pulang nebeng jinyoung atau samuel, sedangkan samuel dah balik duluan dan seonho yakin jinyoung juga udah pulang. dia ngelirik takut-takut ke arah guanlin, ngga sadar kalo yang dilirik itu nyadar lagi diliatin. guanlin lagi-lagi ketawa, "gue seriusan langsung ngajak lo pulang kok."

dari pada harus desek-desekan di bis mending nebeng guanlin aja ya kan? mumpung ada rezeki ngga boleh ditolak, ho. akhirnya seonho ngangguk dan mereka jalan bareng di parkiran. "udah siap?" guanlin ngelirik ke jok belakang dan seonho ngeiyain. ngga ada yang namanya nempel-menempel dan trik-trik modus disini, soalnya seonho narus tasnya di antara punggung guanlin dan tubuh depannya. seonho juga udah bilang kalo dia itu lagi basah keringet.

"ga papa ho, lo malah makin seksi kalo kayak gitu" guanlin dapet tabokan dari tasnya seonho yang ada buku paket ekonomi setebal buku kalkulus.

motor guanlin masuk di kawasan komplek besar dan berhenti di depan pagar coklat, seonho langsung loncat dari motornya. "thanks ya lin, jadi repot lo nganterin gue." guanlin gelengin kepalanya, kalimat sebelum dia akhirnya pamit pulang bikin seonho pasang muka datar tapi pipinya merah.

"ga papa, itung-itung pdkt sama gebetan haha. pulang dulu ya."

.

udah hampir seminggu lebih seonho selalu diantar pulang sama guanlin. dia juga selalu dipm malem-malem sama guanlin. digombalin, digodain, di'sayaang'in udah jadi makananan sehari-hari seonho di rumah maupun di sekolah. tapi dia ngga pernah bales semua perilaku guanlin. bener-bener cuma dibatasin sama kata _temen_.

friendzone abisss:""""

udah-udah ntar aku baper lagi .g

 **guanlin:** ho gue mau main kekelas lo

 **seonho:** ngapain buset

seonho ketar-ketir sendiri, padahal dia ada latihan basket abis pulang sekolah. latihan hari ini katanya alumni bakal dateng, jadi kalo telat harus dihukum keliling lapangan sekolah. tapi kalo keluar sekarang nanti ketemu guanlin gimana?

 **guanlin:** mau nganter lo pulang hehe

 **guanlin:** asik keyboardnya dah bener

 **seonho:** gue ada latihan basket

hape seonho diem. ngga geter-geter lagi, ternyata si guanlin ngga jawab. dia langsung lari menuju lapangan indoor. dia ngebuka pintu pelan-pelan sambil ngos-ngosan, "maafin saya telㅡ

ㅡanjir."

"eh seonho?"

di lapangan anak-anak basket lagi pada main. bukan pemandangan aneh sih, tapi masalahnya

ngapain guanlin ada disana?:((((((

guanlin senyum lebar terus ngelambai-lambaiin tangannya. seonho mau ngga mau masuk karena jinyoung udah manggil. jadi karena main basket si guanlin ngga jawab?

"alumni datengnya telat, jadi kemungkinan pulang malem." jinyoung ngejelasin informasi yang ngga didenger seonho, tapi yang diajak ngomong malah fokus sama guanlin. jinyoung mau negur tapi keburu di potong duluan, "heh dia ngapain kesini? lo ajak?" dan jinyoung ngangguk tanpa rasa bersalah.

seonho cemberut ngeliatin gerakan guanlin yang keliatannya lihai banget. perasaan dia main basket dari smp ngga sebagus itu, "mending lo ganti ba-"

"ngapain lo ngajak guanlin kesini?" lah tay dari tadi di potong mulu:)

"dianya yang mau. lagian kan dia yang nganter lo pulang nanti. ga usah makasih ke gue, gue tau kok lo seneng latihannya ditunggu gebetan"

seonho langsung noyor kepala jinyoung, "yeu banyakan bacot." abis itu dia langsung lari ke ruang ganti sebelum diamuk jinyoung.

alumni ternyata beneran dateng telat, alhasil latihannya juga mulai agak sore. guanlin udah ngga main basket lagi, dia lebih milih minggir di kursi penonton dan ngesnapgramin seonho yang lagi lay up. masih mending kalo di video, masalahnya ini di boomerang bos. bayangin orang lagi lay up di boomerang:)

 _caption snapgram dari ig **guanlinlin : ekya mabuurr seonhoe_yoo**_

(aku mau kasih simbol "at" tapi ga muncul huhu)

kalo seonho liat siap-siap tanah buat kuburan lo lin.

waktu istirahat seonho duduk di bangku penonton yang sampingan sama guanlin, sayangnya si pemilik kursi lagi pergi entah kemana. padahal bisa dijadiin waktu buat guanlin modus ngelapin keringet seonho, ngasih minum ke seonho, eh bentar, berasa guanlin jadi uke dah disini.

lagi asik minum mijon tiba-tiba jihoon ngedeket, seonho yang kaget kakelnya dateng langsung ngangguk. sebenernya mereka deket tapi agak canggung kalo cuma berdua. "gimana dek latihannya? capek ya?" seonho ngeiyain sambil ketawa, "iya kak. lah kakak kok belom pulang?"

"gue nungguin jinyoung," seonho ketawa lagi sambil manggut-manggut. "yaelah kak, jinyoung kok ditungguin. kalo aku jadi kakak aku mending pulang duluan," jihoon nanggepin dengan ketawa, cantik bener nih cowo. seonho sendiri suka khilaf pengen ngesemein jihoon hehe.

"ga papa, lagian jinyoung juga sebenernya udah nyuruh gue pulang duluan. tapi gimana ya, guenya terlalu sayang sama dia sampe pengen ngeliat dia lama banget," seonho kicep. aduh bahasannya kok jadi kesini ya?

seonho ngegaruk tengkuknya. dia noleh waktu jihoon manggil, "lo jangan sia-siain orang yang berkorban buat lo ya. berkorban meski buat orang yang lo suka itu berat ho."

mampus, seonho di nyinyirin kakel. seonho yakin jihoon ngomongin tentang guanlin, karena mereka itu ternyata cukup deket.

"kak, gue juga ga nyuruh guanlin buat ngelakuin ini-itu buat gue. dia yang ngelakuin itu sendiri. lagian gue juga tau kalo dia ngelakuin semua itu biar bisa nyuri perhatian gue ㅡ"

"lah itu lo tau? kenapa lo ga minta dia buat ngejauh kalo lo ga bisa bales?"

 _skakmat._

dari awal seonho emang risih sama guanlin. tapi dia sama sekali ngga pernah nyuruh guanlin pergi, ngga pernah sama sekali minta guanlin ngejauhin dia.

seonho nunduk "gue ga yakin sama perasaan gue kak," jihoon ngerangkul bahu seonho dan mengusapnya. dia ngerti kalo seonho takut ngelukain perasaan guanlin atau lebih parahnya seonho takut kalo guanlin kayak cowo kebanyakan.

bikin baper terus ilang. duh.

"lo capek nunggu kan? kenapa sekarang ga gantian lo aja yang ngedeketin dia?"

dan malam itu, setelah sekian lama diantar pulang guanlin akhirnya dia berani ngepm duluan.

 **seonho:** lo udah dirumah kan?

.

udah genap sebulan mereka deket. tapi status ya masih itu-itu aja.

temen.

malam ini seonho lagi asik makan keripik kentang sambil nonton youtube. eh jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, dia lagi nonton video pinkfong kok. apalagi yang baby shark tuh, bikin ketagihan euy. lagi seru ngecoverin tariannya hapenya malah bunyi.

 **guanlin:** hoo

 **guanlin:** mau main

 **seonho:** sok

 **guanlin:** sama lo

 **seonho:** kemaren abis jalan ke chatime kan?

 **seonho:** mau gue korek abis dompet lo?

 **guanlin:** asal buat lo gpp ay

 **seonho:** BAPER AKU TEHH (deleted)

 **seonho:** ay ay lo kira gue ayam?

 **seonho:** gue males lin. ajak yg lain aja

 **guanlin:** loh kamu kan si pengembara ayam;)

 **guanlin:** maunya kamu

 **seonho:** DASAR KAMU TAY KUCINGG SUKANYA NGEGAS TAPI GA JALAN (deleted)

 **seonho:** najis lo

 **seonho:** rumah gue sini

 **guanlin:** EH BENER NIH?

 **seonho:** iya gue sendirian ini

 **guanlin:** haduh kok sendirian sih. ntar gue kelepasan gimana?

 **seonho:** pikiran lo haram semua emang

 **guanlin:** kelepasan kentut maksudku ay

 **guanlin:** pikiran lo ih

 **seonho:** tay kambing

 **guanlin:** mau gue bawain apa nih?

 **seonho:** cintamu (deleted)

 **seonho:** pizza 3 box yg large ga mau tau. gratis kan?

 **guanlin:** buat ayang apa sih yg gaaa;)

 _read_

setengah jam kemudian si guanlin dateng dengan motornya. segera aja dia parkirin motornya di halaman rumah seonho, udah kayak tuan rumah emang si guanlin ini. "assalamualaikum, gofoodnya dah nyampe" terus seonho langsung dobrak pintu hampir kena hidungnya guanlin.

seonho ngambil dua kaleng pepsi setelah guanlin naruh pizza di meja ruang tengah. mereka bener-bener cuma berdua dirumah. "ho gue mau cerita," guanlin ngebuka kaleng pepsinya sampe bunyi "sok atuh" seonho nyeruput pepsinya.

"kayaknya gue suka kak jihoon deh."

seonho ngedip-ngedipin matanya, dia neguk pepsi lagi baru noleh ke guanlin yang dari tadi cuma ngeliatin kaleng pepsinya. "lo nikung jinyoung nih ceritanya?" dia ketawa hambar, ya gimana mau ketawa saat lo tau gebetan lo suka sama orang lain? bahkan dari mulutnya sendiri.

guanlin mengedikkan bahu, jujur aja dia juga ngga enak sama jinyoung karena notabenenya tuh anak udah sahabatan sama dia sejak smp. "ga ngerti deh, makanya gue cerita ke lo, enaknya gimana?"

agak bangsat gitu ya, lin? :)

"gimana ya, lo ga mau nyoba pdkt dulu sama kak jihoon? eh lo kan udah deket sama dia haha" seonho bener-bener ngasih saran ngga pake mikir, jadi dia kira guanlin bakal nolak.

"lo bener, ho. dukung gue ya semoga bisa ngalahin jinyoung hehe."

seonho cuma ngangguk, terus kelakuan guanlin selama ini ke dia buat apa?

.

dua bulan lebih seonho sama guanlin udah jarang ketemuan. tapi mereka tetep aja pm-pman meski seonho ngerasa ngga seasik dulu lagi. dia juga udah ngga ketemu lagi sama jinyoung yang lagi lomba di jepang. ngumpul cuma sama samuel, daehwi, euiwoong, dll.

tanpa guanlin lagi.

seonho bolos hari ini, ngga tau kenapa dia malah kepikiran guanlin terus. seharusnya seonho seneng dong guanlin ngga ngerisuhin dia lagi? kayak yang diomongin jihoon dulu.

eh, jihoon... seonho jadi keinget curhatan guanlin. dari cerita euiwoong, guanlin tetep kayak biasanya. kayak ngga ada yang disembunyiin.

tiba-tiba hape seonho geter,

 **guanlin:** lo bolos ya?

 **seonho:** tau darimana

 **guanlin:** gue ga sengaja lewat kelas lo

 **guanlin:** tapi gue ga ngeliat lo

 **seonho:** ogituuu

 **guanlin:** sorry ya gue kayak ilang mendadak dari hidup lo wkwk

 **guanlin:** kangen ga?

 **seonho:** kangen banget njing. (deleted)

 **seonho:** ga lah ngapain-_-

 **guanlin:** masa? padal gue maunya lo kangen gue

 **seonho:** iya gue kangen (send)

 _kampret. kok kekirim ㅡ_ _seonho_

 **seonho:** eanjir salkir

 **guanlin:** adudu harusnya kirim sapa tuhh

 **seonho:** gebetan gue lah

 **guanlin:** dua bulan lo ga cerita dah punya gebetan? jahat lo

 **seonho:** gebetannya lo njing (deleted)

 **guanlin:** gue cerita boleh?

 **seonho:** sok

 **guanlin:** kak jihoon nerima gue hehe

 _lah udah ditembak aja:) ㅡseonho_

 **seonho:** SUMPAH? PERJUANGAN LO GA SIA-SIA WKWK

 **guanlin:** thanks hehe

 **guanlin:** lo dimana? gue nyusul dong

 **seonho:** lah gue udah mau balik kelas

 **guanlin:** yah, ntar gue istirahat ke kelas lo deh

 _read_

seonho nolak guanlin buat ikut bolos bukan karena dia mau balik kelas. dia ngga mau guanlin liat dirinya yang lagi nangis.

dia nangis bukan karena guanlin sama jihoon akhirnya jadian. lebih karena dia ngerasa bersalah sama guanlin. seonho mau cintanya guanlin, ya kayak guanlin mau cintanya seonho. tapi dia sama sekali ngga ada perjuangan, dia bahkan nyuekin guanlin berapa hari. seonho cuma _nerima_ , tapi ngga pernah _ngasih_ ke guanlin.

ya gimana guanlin ngga capek? dia pasti mikir ngga bakal ada yang berubah dari status _teman_ mereka kalo seonho ngga pernah bales kelakuan guanlin. jadi guanlin mutusin buat jadiin seonho teman curhatnya.

namanya juga penyesalan, datengnya di akhir bukan di awal. kalo di awal namanya registrasi dong.

yaudah iya.

.

.

 **note:**

aku mau kirim ini hari minggu, tapi kok ffn kayaknya lagi bermasalah hng jadi aku telat update padal ini ff udah mejeng berhari-hari di doc manager

btw aku #teamburnitup hehe. pengen ngevote tapi apa daya aku bukan org koriya:)

hayoo voting couple selanjutnya hakwoong/samhwi/ongniel wkwk? kenapa jinhoon gaada? aku mau mereka ditaruh di akhir. my fave couple will be the best hit, tapi jujur konsep ttg jinhoon masih samar-samar. kalo mau bantu bikin plot silakan pm aku plis atau ga komen di kolom review. tq

ps: cek kangdanyell on wtpd

ps2: kayaknya ff yg ini gagal deh.


End file.
